


Ineffably Smitten

by Goth_Maudra



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goth_Maudra/pseuds/Goth_Maudra
Summary: A gift for Aikosakura!The husbands continue Aikosakura's tour of haunted and spooky places in the USA.  Crowley falls in love.  Aziraphale lets him down softly.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards - Holiday Swap '20





	Ineffably Smitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aikosakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikosakura/gifts).




End file.
